<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Various by Aziraphale7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176002">Various</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziraphale7/pseuds/Aziraphale7'>Aziraphale7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:14:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziraphale7/pseuds/Aziraphale7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of various excerpts etc that I have written about my main WOL, October. You can learn about his backstory here ( https://azffxiv.carrd.co/ ) there is a bunch of stuff involving his ship with Thancred as well--</p><p>None of this is like top notch or anything but I enjoy writing out some of October's stuff and hope you might enjoy reading it!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wol x Thancred</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This was perhaps the first mission he had been sent on that was of utmost importance. One that stretched past deliveries and hunts, one that foretold possible danger and held another life within the balance of it all. It made him ever alert as he walked through the tall grasses of Central Thanalan. The air was dusty yet crisp as if a storm were to soon roll through. October’s light eyes glanced up to the sky, taking in the sight of the darkening clouds for a moment. It was almost eerie to him, like an omen to the task ahead. The mere thought made his heart speed up, but he clenched his fists at his side. He was determined to find and return Lady Lilira safely. No matter what happened to cross his path.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His steps were careful and concise as he approached an opening in the dusty sediment rocks that seemed to outline the horizon. His height was both an advantage and disadvantage in such open, rocky terrain. He could quite easily peek over the obstacles yet he also was very easy to spot despite his mute coloured robes. He inhaled a deep breath before stepping out into the open once more, ignoring the strong sensation of being watched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In front of him sat the Lady, and he swiftly stepped forward to assist her. She did not seem injured which was a relief to the adventurer. The Elezen opened his mouth to assure Lady Lilira that he was sent to help her, but before he could someone else spoke from behind him. October turned swiftly, planting himself in front of the Lalafell protectively. Before him stood a somewhat shorter Midlander, who was looking at October as if he was amused. A small chuckle left the man’s lips and he shook his head lightly. “Why there you are!” His voice was almost teasing and for a moment the thaumaturge was confused, thinking briefly that the stranger was speaking to him. The man’s dark eyes turned to Lady Lilira, only sparing a glance to October at the time being. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really shouldn’t run off like that on your own.” He commented simply, crossing his arms as if prepared for the fiery response that would be shot back from the Lady. October examined the man’s face closely for a few moments, attempting to determine whether he was a friend or a foe. It was hard to tell in Thanalan sometimes, some people had their lies strung together quite well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stranger’s eyes suddenly averting to him made October tense slightly and he immediately turned his own gaze elsewhere. It was almost embarrassing that he had caught him watching him so closely. The man let out another small chuckle, keeping his gaze on October now, “You’re an adventurer, correct?” He asked. October simply nodded in response, “I was sent to find and return Lady Lilira safely.” He told the other simply. Lady Lilira at mention of her name scoffed slightly, opening her mouth to speak but it swiftly turned into a brief shrill scream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both October and the stranger immediately turned to the being that was now manifesting into their realm. A large being, unlike anything October had seen before stood in front of them, blocking off the easiest exit from the crevice they were in. The creature roared loudly, a wind kicked up merely by it’s voice, kicking up dust into the swirling air around them. He lifted his arms, shielding his eyes from the sand, though he lifted it soon to look at the creature again. He glanced at the white haired stranger once more before reaching to snatch up his mage staff swiftly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man nodded, as if agreeing to fend off the mysterious creature alongside the adventurer. This was assuring to October, despite not knowing the man nor his intentions. It was almost distracting to him, an odd inability to keep his eyes off the other. Another roar made October focus back onto the creature. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>~(I’m not good at writing fight scenes so-) ~</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>October stood tense as the creature seemed to almost swiftly fade away. His feet had been planted so hard into the ground that his knees had locked, keeping him in place momentarily. His grip was still tight on his staff, the lingering magic warming his gloved hands. He felt the familiar tingling pain in his palms and fingertips and took a moment to loosen his grip. The pain was an ebb and flow, one he had gotten used to over time but still was sharp enough to make itself known after every battle. Once he was sure the creature was gone, he finally relaxed his muscles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart was still pounding heavily in his chest as he placed his staff back in its sheath once more. He had the sinking feeling that he would need to get used to such intense battles. Gods that would be absolute hell.. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His heart skipped a beat as he came to the sudden realization that he hadn’t checked on Lady Lilira after the battle and he quickly turned, robes swishing heavily at his feet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That man better not have-</span>
  </em>
  <span> His thoughts were cut off by the sight of the stranger reassuring Lady Lilira with the same teasing wit that he had displayed upon their first meeting. He relaxed slightly, a small breath of relief slipping past his lips. The man looked back to him, seemingly pleased with the defeat of the creature, “There’s no need to look so stiff, Its not going to return..” He paused briefly, “I don’t believe so at least.” He added in a tone that made it hard to tell if he was joking or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>October watched them a moment before catching the glimpse of a glimmer in the corner of his sight. He turned away from them, for a moment fully trusting the mysterious man to stay by the Lady’s side. His brows furrowed as he caught sight of a faded glowing crystal sitting on the ground where the creature had stood mere moments ago.  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“What was that thing?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Lady’s voice could be heard behind him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“It appeared to be a voidsent, nasty creatures they are.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The man’s response was heard yet October hardly processed it as he knelt down beside the crystal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something about it drew him near, almost as if it was calling out to him, beckoning him to it. He watched it unblinking, as if it were going to disappear should he even blink. October reached forward, pressing his fingertips to the object. It was cold to the touch, seeping even past his gloves and to his cut flesh. He held onto to it as if it were something dear to him, something he must protect. He had attempted to rise to his feet once more, but it was almost as if his weight was suddenly thrown against him. His vision spun suddenly and he attempted to move his arms to balance himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What in the seven hells was happening?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Before he could stand at full height again, he fell unconscious onto the sooty, dry ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he opened his eyes again, he hovering in nothing. Darkness surrounded him in a way that was almost panic inducing yet he was somehow comforted and content in his surroundings. He moved to look at his hand, clenching and unclenching his fist as if to be sure this were real. In what seemed like the blink of an eye, a bright blue light shone from in front of him and soon the image of an Aetheryte crystal appeared in front of him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crystal Bearer..</span>
  </em>
  <span> The voice seemed almost inside of his head, ringing out within his mind. He narrowed his eyes, trying to adjust to the light in front of him. His mind was already racing with thoughts both of his own and another’s. It made his mind foggy and he was hardly able to process the fluttering blue lights that swirled around and past him. He pressed his fingers against his forehead attempting to focus on one stream of thoughts at one time. His dark red hair was swaying as well as his robe as if he were moving, yet he could not tell. His sense of self was impaired in this moment. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Go now, my child, and shine thy light on all creation</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The voice was comforting despite it almost forcibly speaking above his own thoughts. The urgency in the voice struck him deeply, repeating within his mind as the light around him seemed to grow brighter and brighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He woke in a surprisingly peaceful manner, eyes fluttering open as if he had simply taken a nap. It seemed his awakening was almost on cue, just in time to see the white haired stranger and Lady Lilira carefully walk past him, speaking amongst themselves quietly. Their voices were shaky in October’s mind as he slowly came back to his senses. He slowly sat up, pressing a hand onto the ground as means to keep his balance this go around. He rubbed his forehead lightly, trying to soothe the faint pain that pulsed through it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard more discussion of the voidsent, them both seeming shocked at it’s appearance here. October held little knowledge of such creatures, so he had little opinion on it other than it being...well terrifying. “How?” Lady Lilira’s voice sounded, finally clear to the mage. “Not necessarily how but </span>
  <em>
    <span>who</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The man stated in response and as October’s vision steadied once more he could recognize the faint look of concern on the man’s features. At this point, he had been proven to be trustworthy. His concern and worry about such a creature simply confirmed such. With a small scowl, October rose to his feet, causing the other two to turn to him instantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dark eyes watched and examined him a moment, “I don’t suppose the answer came to you in a dream?” The man asked, taking October aback. The adventurer narrowed his eyes slightly at the comment, brushing off his robes quietly. He didn’t respond to the inquiry, simply remained silent. The other male took a step or two closer, to which October took a small step backwards. They watched each other a moment before October glanced at Lady Lilira who had followed the man forward, looking at them with slight confusion. He shook his head slightly, hoping it would make the man move on in the conversation rather than pointing the focus on him so intensely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>October took a step to the side, turning his gaze to the spot the beast had been once more, as if he may find something else there, something with answers. But alas it was simply muted dust and shriveled grass. “...Too much Aether, no doubt.” The man concluded and October realized he hadn’t been paying attention to what he had been saying. He exhaled a heavy sigh, turning back to the other two. His lips were pursed into a tight line, an expression of deep thought that was a rare sight when it came to him. October remained silent a moment. If he stayed quiet too long the man may make another sharp quip about it, and he didn’t want that right now. As much as the sharp wit and seemingly light hearted tone of the man was a breath of fresh air compared to most residents of the area, he didn’t need any of that right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found a crystal.” October spoke at last, suddenly a tad self conscious of his softer voice, “Right there.” He gestured to the area nearby before looking back to the man. He seemed lost in thought for a moment or two, perhaps the quietest he had been since their meeting. “Interesting…” He spoke at last, thoughtfully looking at the spot on the ground similar to how October had been moments ago. “I hadn’t considered it.” He added simply, seeming to slowly fade back into his typical demeanour already. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He had seen it?</span>
  </em>
  <span> October thought. His thoughts were interrupted by him speaking up once more, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>This changes everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both October and Lady Lilira watched him with a flicker of confusion which he seemed to notice almost immediately. “Oh!” He spoke, the sound of a laugh evident in his voice, “Don’t mind me I was simply thinking aloud.” He commented, waving a hand in a dismissive manner. October glanced at the Lady before turning back to the other. He opened his mouth to speak, to ask the seemingly kind stranger his name but he was cut off by the other once more. “I will leave you to attend Lady Lilira back to her home.” he stated simply, taking over the situation with an ease and confidence that October currently lacked. October was about to nod, but Lady Lilira spoke up for the first time since this discussion had began, “How dare you treat me like a small baby.” She scoffed, turning to look specifically at the man, shaking her head as if she was disappointed in him somehow. He simply smiled in response. “I will tell them myself.” Lilira spoke, finalizing her actions before anyone could think to stop her. And with that she walked off, a proud yet cautious stance as she did so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The adventurer sighed, determining what to do next. He supposed he should go back to the station and explain all that had occurred, even if Lady Lilira made it there before him. Not even to gain the payment he was owed for the duty, but to gain some outside thought on the matter as this man certainly was not providing much on that front. October’s golden gaze looked down at the man as he stepped forward to pass him. He stopped beside him, watching him a moment as if he could somehow peer into his thoughts. Almost as if something had triggered in his mind, flickering images and memories passed through his mind. It was easy to recognize that they were not his own as they involved the man that stood before him. It was hard to catch a true glimpse of any of them, yet there was an odd comfort that washed over him at the other man’s presence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it won’t be long until we meet again.” The man stated with the slightest hint of a smile. He was looking up at October as if he somehow knew exactly what was going on, or what was going through his head. The man’s lips curled into a small smirk, a teasing tone to his voice, “Until then, do try to stay awake, hm?” He mused, making October’s brows furrow instantly. He was about to say something in response when the man simply turned on his heel and casually walked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>October scoffed, turning away rather than watching the man exit. How infuriating that man could be, even for the typically patient Elezen. It mattered little now, and he decided it was best that he simply head back to the station and attempt to make sense of what had just occurred. He kept running through it all over and over in his mind as he walked on the path silently back to the station. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hadn’t been a long walk, Lady Lilira actually hadn’t wandered too awfully far from the station but it had seemed so much longer with these thoughts swirling through his mind. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What a strange man that had been</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He thought as he walked up the few steps to the Central Thanalan Dispatch platform. His limbs felt heavy and the stinging in his palms still lingered despite the battle now having long past. It wasn’t hard to find the Lalafell, Papashan, who had assigned the mission to him. His small height and white facial hair made him easy to spot amongst the others on the platform. Though before October could tell him the entirety of what had occurred, the other spoke first, revealing that the information had already been relayed to him. It was somewhat a relief, yet he had hoped to spill the information rather than remain keeping it pent up within him. Like he did with many other things. “That man you saw, that was most likely Thancred Waters.” Papashan spoke informatively, watching to make sure that October was paying attention, “He’s a scholar studying Aetheryte things, and so on. No one to really worry about.” He added casually, giving a small shrug. “Thancred..” October repeated the name quietly to himself. Papashan looked at him with a raised brow and nodded, “Yes, that’s him.” He commented, though October was lost in his thoughts once more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I know we will meet again before long.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Flower Deliveries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>October picks up a habit of picking flowers</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>He was odd</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least that’s what everyone seems to generally think about him, especially upon first meeting. Whether he was out on mission or lost in his thoughts humming quietly. He was always perceived as odd in some way. Though what puzzled everyone the most perhaps was the flowers tied to his belt carefully. The type of flower was always ever changing from small and blue to large petals of fiery reds. Anytime he caught glimpse of soft petals he made sure to stop and carefully pluck off a stem or two of the blooms to keep. They’d never leave his side throughout his missions, always gently tapping against his hip and protected by his cloak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ever since that venture in the deserts on the outskirts of Ul’Dah, he had picked up the habit of flower deliveries. Passerbys would sometimes catch glimpse of the tall man kneeling down to examine and grasp flowers with the utmost care. No one ever could understand or figure out why the adventurer was so keen on keeping them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was almost as if everytime he spotted the plants, he’d remember the fleeting look of embarrassment that would cross Thancred’s face at the gift. There was something about the moment that stuck with him so well. The stinging smell of desert sand swirling around them, and the quest ahead heavy on their minds. The Amalj'aa were briefly out of his mind, the scaly creatures one of terror for him. The pastel coloured petals had been easy to spot in a sea of almost blindingly light sand. The shrubbery was scarce here, as was any colour other than muted ones. He had considered the small sight of beauty within an uncertain place and a smile had crossed his lips. His gaze had softened for the first time since this mission had begun and with ease, he plucked the baby blue flower free. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>October held it gently in his grasp the remainder of the walk to meet up with his mission partner. Thancred had reassured him that he would be his partner for these particular quests, seemingly having a tendency to stick close, especially in the face of certain danger despite knowing the adventurer was capable of taking care of himself. He didn’t mind it though, he quite enjoyed the company, even if most others didn’t seem to when in his situation. Thancred was a mysterious one, and many didn’t seem to want to take the time to see him truly once they got past the sharp wit the bard tossed about so easily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upon arrival, Thancred had immediately began speaking, ignoring the crowing nannies nearby. He was cut off almost instantly upon noticing the fragile plant that resided carefully in October’s hand. His hands were practically eye level for the midlander, making him notice in almost record time. His voice stopped abruptly, dark eyes focused on the blue blooms for a few moments before looking back up at the other. October was grinning, content with the gift that he had gotten for him, offering it with a gentle nudge to Thancred’s hands. This caused a flicker of shock to cross the other man’s face, though it was swiftly hidden behind the typical hyper merry facade he typically held. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That flicker of true emotion and appreciation was what made October continue. It mattered little how Thancred were to react now, though he never acted poorly, merely passive of the notion. It mattered little whether or not he kept the flowers that were gifted to him, October only cared for the soft joy and shock that Thancred showed when given such gifts. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Like he never expected someone to care for him or be kind to him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was an adventurer’s habit, October’s own little gesture of care towards someone who was unsure how to express or even approach his own emotions. Despite the questioning glances, and the instinctively passive treatment from his receiver, He will never stop.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chaos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>October first meets his chocobo, Chaos</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was said to be essential for every adventurer, making October turn his attention away from his adventures briefly. Not much could tear him away from his work, but this was certainly an exception. Light orange-ish eyes watched the Chocobo fledglings that had been carefully placed in front of him. “Adventurers get first pick!” The stable keep grinned, motioning to the healthy and energetic fledglings. “You are welcome to raise them on your own or keep them here for us to raise until they are grown enough to be of service to you and your work.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In all honesty, October was hardly paying attention to what was being said. The entirety of his focus was on the small creatures right now. They were various shades and colours and already their personalities seemed to shine through. As one of the fledglings ruffled its feathers playfully, the mage couldn’t help but let out a small amused chuckle. “Taken a liking to him, huh? He’s quite a strong one.” The keep commented, obviously trying to sway October to make a decision hurriedly. There was no rush, he had little work on hand today. Despite having recently joined the Scions, he was enjoying a nice little break from...well everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>October reached a gloved hand out, allowing the creatures to cautiously sniff the newcomer. In the corner of his eye he caught a flicker of movement. Though slight, it was enough to capture the adventurer’s attention. He withdrew his hand slightly, causing the fledglings to squeak in protest. His gaze was focused on a rather large fledgling that was sitting nearby. It wasn’t as energetic as the others, seemingly just enjoying its time in the sun. It was much larger than the others, almost twice their size though he was unsure if it was simply plumage size or not. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the Elezen moved away from the presented fledglings towards the other, the stable keep almost broke out into protest, “Sir, with all due respect that one is not suitable for your line of work!” October ignored him, kneeling down carefully in front of the fledgling. He offered a small smile to the creature before allowing him to take a cautious sniff of his hand. Both he and the keep seemed to be watching closely to the creature’s reaction, awaiting whether this would be a success or not. Though he believed the keep would find it a failure either way. It tugged at the mage’s heart that the hatchling may not be taken into anyone’s care should he leave him here for another. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The plump fledgling was taking its time, sniffing every aspect of the glove that it could reach from its sitting place. Until it suddenly stopped. It’s small beak remained pressed to the glove, as if it was trying to process something. October tensed slightly, looking down at the creature. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It surely couldn’t smell that could it?</span>
  </em>
  <span> His question was answered by an almost sad and soft kweh in response. The Chocobo moved, it’s stubby legs kicking up some dust as he almost toppled over from the sudden movement. October was in shock at the display as well as the young Chocobo’s discovery that he didn’t even notice the creature push it’s head underneath his hand. Soft crowing sounding from him, bringing October’s attention back to him once more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft smile crossed his lips as he gently pat the fledgling, watching it ruffle its pale yellow feathers happily in response. The stable keep remained slightly only for a brief moment, “I am not sure if he will grow like Chocobo normally do given his…” The keep paused, “I’m not sure he is the best choice for you Mr. Cinuet.” October continued patting the fledgling before turning to face the keep. He rose to his feet once more, looking down at the keep now, “This is the Chocobo I want.” October informed him, an ever slight firmness to his soft voice as he spoke. He watched him a moment, allowing the other to know that there was no changing his mind on the matter. The adventurer turned to gently pick up the fledgling, scoffing a bit at how surprisingly heavy the creature actually was. Definitely not just fluff size. “Chaos.” October spoke to the keep, causing a look of confusion to cross the man’s face, “I beg your p-pardon?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>October beamed, almost showing off the fledging now, “His name is Chaos.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Odd</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>October is uneasy while returning to the Waking Sands and Thancred</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Returning to the Waking Sands after working with the Immortal Flames a bit had a different feel to it. He wasn’t sure how to describe it. There was a sensation that hung in the air that left him ever slightly uneased and he was unsure why. Tataru was sitting in her chair, scribbling down a few things as she typically was when he arrived. She noticed him and gave a small, cheeky wave with a smile, and October returned it silently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walk down the stairs felt like he was approaching danger, a primal instinct within him stirring at the thought. It caused him to hesitate at the door. His fingertips rested against the wood for a brief moment, causing Tataru to peer over the railing at him curiously. As to not worry her any further than he may already have, October simply walked inside. His other hand gently grasped familiar faded blue flowers, a plant native to the deserts of Eastern Thanalan. He held a fondness for the plant, and couldn’t help but bring a stem or two along with him to offer to Thancred upon his return. It was a habit by now, something he instinctively did when crossing paths with such plants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mage dipped his head in greeting to the one who happened to be on guard this time near the doorway, though they appeared to be half asleep on their feet. To October’s surprise, Thancred was actually sitting in the main hall, lounging on a stool casually. Though he immediately noticed a stiffness to the other’s posture. His head tilted ever slightly, “Thancred.” He greeted casually, making the other man turn his gaze up to him once more. A smile naturally spread across October’s lips as he could now look upon Thancred’s face fully. “I brought these for you.” He offered, holding out the blooms towards the bard. Thancred’s eyes turned down to examine the flowers, and without protest this time, he took them from October with ease. The other man continued to examine them almost curiously, though his gaze seemed blank almost. “How ever kind of you.” Thancred mused in return, looking back to October once more and offering a small smile in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was….an odd response. Typically Thancred would protest or jest at the sight of the flowers, immediately leaving to put them somewhere safe. But this time he was holding them and </span>
  <em>
    <span>smiling</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It felt unusual but the sight of Thancred smiling towards him was distracting October from the ever creeping sensation of </span>
  <b>danger</b>
  <span>. Perhaps he was simply too tired for his normal teasing and deflecting nature. He had been working quite hard lately… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The adventurer moved to calmly sit on the stool beside Thancred. This action, made a flicker of confusion cross the familiar dark gaze of the other. October said nothing though, simply watched him closely for a moment or two. Just as he opened his mouth to question Thancred’s resting habits as of late, the other spoke before he could. “Ah October, do not worry about me.” He mused, giving a small shrug as if such a conversation was a casual topic, “I simply have discovered something...most </span>
  <em>
    <span>interesting</span>
  </em>
  <span> in my workings.” He added simply, glancing at October. “I am considering how best to move forward.” His grip on the flower stems seemed to tighten ever slightly as he spoke, making October frown. A sigh slipped past the Elezen’s lips before he spoke, “I trust you, Thancred.” He paused to look directly at the other once more, examining the seemingly exhausted stare of the other, “Please take care of yourself.” He added, moving to rest a hand on his shoulder momentarily. He could tell how truly tense Thancred was now, which simply increased his already bubbling worry. “Oh, I most certainly am.” Thancred reassured, giving another ghost of a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>October nodded, dipping his head as means to excuse himself, “I must not keep Minfilia waiting.” He commented to which Thancred nodded, “I understand.” And with that the mage turned away, towards the solar. Now that he was away from Thancred the rising eerie sensation hit him once more. It was faint enough that he felt perhaps he was imagining it, but strong enough to make the hair on his neck stand on end. Nevertheless, October pushed the feeling away and pushed the door to the solar open, pushing himself forward to hear his next mission.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Catching Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>October hides out in the snow of Ishgard after a series of most unfortunate and traumatic events.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ishgard was colder than any place October had been before. Though he supposed most places seemed cold compared to the desert area he had lived most of his life. He had made a makeshift camp just outside of Camp Dragonhead, just far enough out of reach that he wouldn’t be bothered. Though this was the home and origin of his people, everyone here viewed him as an outsider. He couldn’t blame them for this mindset however, given how much conflict riddled their home, they could hardly take on that of anyone else. Haurchefant had offered him stay within the city, within the barracks even if it was needed, but October had refused. He did not wish to stay and cause more problems than there already was within this place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was odd that though there were such prominent issues here, his mind still felt tied to Vesper Bay somehow. He was so far away now. He and Chaos had fled as far north of Gridana as they could. The falling snow was a sign of that. Yet no matter how much the frost nipped at his ears and nose, he could not bring his mind completely here. He leaned back into Chaos’ warm feathers, attempting to suffice some warmth without causing his companion to grow cold as wall. His gloved hands ran along some of the feathers trying to calm the coos of the concerned Chocobo. Ever since they had left there, he hadn’t been at ease. October knew how he felt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What he had seen there was carving itself deeper and deeper into his mind with each passing moment. Though he was so far away, he did not feel safe. He did not feel at ease. He wasn’t sure who would be after seeing such carnage. Things had turned grim so quickly, what seemed like the blink of an eye. Even underneath his gloves he could still feel the sensation of the withered leafy body of Noraxia as he carried them so carefully back to their home. He could still hear the confused grief of their family and friends. The smell of the dead hadn’t left his nostrils since he had left. The memory of every individual who laid dead before him. He couldn’t shake any of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All for him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They had died trying to protect him and whatever legacy was forming around him. Such a legacy was like a string around his neck now, tugging tighter and tighter with each day. He couldn’t go home to Horizon. He couldn’t ask Momodi for her advice nor even step into the streets of Ul’Dah again. He couldn’t visit Thancred and ask for his perspective on the situation at hand. They were unsafe because of him. His mere presence put them in danger. And...Thancred was gone. Though the echo Noraxia had induced was blurred and fast paced, he held no memory of seeing Thancred amongst the captured, nor was he amongst the dead. The latter was perhaps too big of a relief for him. Though in his sudden absence, October was alone. It was just him and Chaos now. They had to face the world on their own, and pretend what happened never had. He didn’t know how much longer he could do that. Even the snide comments from the Elezen of Ishgard were pulling him apart at the seams, dangerously so.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A soft kweh from Chaos knocked him free from his thoughts, drawing his attention to him. He hadn’t realize that he had curled his fingers around a clump of feathers out of reaction to such horrid memories. He released his grasp, murmuring an ever quiet apology to the Chocobo. October turned to rest his head on Chaos’ side carefully, resting hs gloved hands on his side gently as well. Light orange eyes watched the creature a moment before turning his gaze down to watch snowflakes flutter to the cold ground. His eyes stung the more he thought about it, the more he </span>
  <em>
    <span>hoped</span>
  </em>
  <span> that they were alright, that they were alive. The mage drew his knees closer to his chest, doing his best to retain what little heat he had as tears slipped down his cheek. His sobs were silent in the night, the few passerby not taking notice of his broken state or perhaps even ignoring it. Chaos ruffled his feathers slightly, moving his wing to gently shield October from the oncoming draft of snow.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>